


Cold Sore

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, Fibro Cecil, Fluff, M/M, Native American Cecil, Native American Character(s), POCecil, Slice of Life, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets one on his lip and is very upset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Sore

"You can't kiss me," he moaned. "I've got a cold sore..."

Carlos couldn’t help but offer Cecil a sad little smile when the Voice said that. He nodded his head, sliding in to sit down beside the miserable looking Night Valian, gently reaching up to catch his wrist, stopping him from touching the offending cold sore. “Picking will make it worse,” he gently chided him.

“I haven’t had a cold sore in years!” Cecil whined. His bottom lip jutted out in a pout and Carlos couldn’t help but love him all the more for it. “However will I be able to last?! Living through life without being able to show I love you with sweet little kisses?” he whimpered.

“There are other ways to show you love someone,” Carlos patiently reminded him.

“Yes, but I  _like_  kissing,” Cecil countered. He turned his head to look at Carlos then, sighing as his hand went up to touch his cold sore again.

Carlos rolled his eyes, gently catching Cecil’s wrist again to stop him. “Ceec…honey voiced honey…”

“Yes?”

Carlos leaned forward, brushing his cheek against Cecil’s. He smiled when he felt the way Cecil’s body tensed up for a moment, the Voice struggling to understand what he was doing. A moment later Cecil started to relax and he returned the gesture, smiling brightly once they pulled back. “How was that?”

“I liked that!” Cecil chirped.

He smiled and nodded his head, giving him a knowing look. “Told you so, love.”


End file.
